1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing head module, and more particularly to a 3D printing head module having rotational multiple cartridges.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement in computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), a three dimensional printing technology (3-D printing technology) has been developed in the manufacturing industry, thereby rapidly fabricating products from an original design concept. The 3-D printing, in fact, is a general term of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) techniques, and the basic principle thereof, and the concept thereof is a laminate manufacturing, wherein a rapid prototyping machine is used to form cross-sectional shapes of a workpiece in the X-Y plane through scanning, shift intermittently at a layer thickness in the Z coordinates, and ultimately form 3-D objects. The 3-D printing technology is unrestrictedly applicable for the geometric shapes and the RP technology produces excellent outputs in particular for complex parts, which saves efforts and processing time significantly. As a result, the digital 3-D printing technology is capable of presenting an object of a digital 3-D model designed by means of computer-aided design (CAD) software under a shortest time requirement for the user to touch and actually feel the geometry of the model, or even to do possible functional test thereof.
Nevertheless, in the current 3-D printing apparatuses, the cartridge of the 3-D printing apparatus is required to be frequently replaced for refilling of the modeling material, or to be replaced with different cartridges with different modeling materials. Therefore, the current 3-D printing process often needs to be interrupted for the aforementioned replacement of the cartridges or the whole printing head. Moreover, the aforementioned cartridge replacement processes are time and manpower consuming, which greatly reduces the effectiveness of the current 3-D printing process, curbing the development of applications of 3-D printing process in mass production manufacturing.